Neptune's Slime Adventure
by Future Neptune
Summary: One lovely day Uni had went out on a mission with some guild members to kill all the slimes but on that frightful day Uni hasn't returned! Now it's up to Neptune to go save Uni from whatever evil monster that has her!
1. Neptune vs Dogoos (Slimes)

I am back to my lovely lovely readers! Thank you all for the 6k views on my other fanfic! Just for that I'll make this one, a "Nep-tacular" book! Yess I said book, not one shot hehe. Oh! William Russell77995 and I aren't collaborating anymore on any future books I make.

Neptune were roaming the forest in her goddess form awaiting any monster that might appear but sadly she had defeated them all and untransformed. "Well it looks like everything is fine here." Neptune put her sword away and started walking out the Forest slowly when she heard some strange sounds coming from behind a bush. "Ah~ please do it harder~! Ah~ ah~ ah~" this caught the Cpu's attention as she made her way to the source of the sound, she peaked over the bush to see Uni was laying on the ground completely nake d, her

legs and arms were being held in place by blue slimey creatures from what she could tell they barely started. "Uni..?" Neptune said lowly looking at the three slimes that had been licking her neck, her pussy and her breasts, Uni continued moaning in ours pleasure enjoying herself greatly. Neptune was unaware of the blue slime substances that emerged behind her and beforehand could react they quickly wrapped themselves around Neptune and carried her out to the others.

Neptune squirmed, wiggled, kicked furiously at the slides to no avail if only she had her hands free she could stand a chance against these ero-slimes. "Ah~ Ah~ Ah~_ moaned Uni as the slimes continued licking her pussy. Neptune looked at her friend's sister and sighed as they tossed her to the ground, she could have fought them but she quickly ran over to where Uni was only to be blocked by slimes. "Let me through!" She hissed and began punching and hitting the slime wall. "Please! She's under age, she shouldn't be used for stuff like this!" Neptune quickened her attacks determained to break through, a voice came in her head 'If you take her place we'll gladly send her home~' the voice sounded like a middle age man who had been horny for years. Neptune continued attacking the slime wall before it opened and let her past. Uni quickly came to her senses and covered herself when she saw Neptune there "N-Neptune how long have I been here?" Uni asked completely traumatized of the slimes.

Neptune took her hoodie off as she kneeled down in front of her and wrapped it around Uni, the slimes voice came through again to Neptune, "About four days" Neptune told her.

Uni sat there, quickly putting on Neptune's hoodie, she saw her clothes were disenegrated by the slimes acid. "How did you get here Uni?" Neptune shot death glares at the slimes and they gave them some room. "I..was doing a mission to kill the slimes.. I had a guild member with me but she betrayed me and forced me to let the slimes do these things to me or she would have killed me...i looked up and she was gone.." Uni looked away in disgust at how weak she's been. Neptune patted her shoulders. "You're safe now Uni...send her home." Uni looked confused but the slimes formed a foam ground under Uni and took off full speed towards Lastation. Neptune sighed and waited until Uni was gone, she turned to see a dark blue purple slime. "Well you're the ero; slime then.." Neptune approached the purple slime, he sent another telepathy message to her. "I am..forgive me. But my slimes are facing extinction..we need someone to help us reproduce…" Neptune rolled her eyes as she felt the slime ooze trail on her legs and arms. "Fine I'll help but don't get carried away." The ero-slimes nodded as he quickly made short work or all her clothes.

Neptune didn't mind being naked in front of a slime, it's not like he was a human male or anything. She stood there as the Ero-slimes shot out hands to pin her to the ground, Neptune closed her eyes when she felt the slime suck on her flat chest, she moaned slightly as it done it. The Ero-slimes was pleased to estn moans from the goddess but stuck to his plan and decided to let it be only him to touch her. He continued sucking on her breasts until they were hard. He trailed another limb as a tongue over and licked her neck furiously yet sweetly, Neptune moaned more blusbi g as she started to enjoy it more. The Ero-slimes licked her neck a few times before gently licking her pussy, he was surprised how good the goddess tasted, she tweeted like vanilla pudding. Neptune opened her eyes az she began moaning even more bucking her hips to his mouth. "Ero-slime~ Ero-sliiime~!" Ero-Slime continued licking wanting to please her more.

Neptune have a few more moans before cumming. Ero-Slime drank her cum enjoying the pudding taste greatly he gave her time to recover.

Neptune panted before moaning again as she felt something to inside her, luckily for her she wasn't a virgin and moaned. Ero-Slime continued thrusting inside ber. "Ah~! Haaaah~!" Neptune moaned really loud and cummed Alon with Ero-Slime, "I want more~" she cooed, Ero-, very exhausted but instructed another slime to do as she pleases. Neptune left her legs open fir the next slime to put his dick inside her, she moaned as it began thrusting inside her. Neptune moaned even more "Ah~ Ah~ ah~!" She bucket her hips with each thrust "Fuck~ ah~ ah~ ah~!" She moaned as the slimes trusted faster while hitting her g spot. "Haaah~!" Neptune had her mouth opened as Ero-slimes dick had went down her throat and another slime stuck his dick in her ass and two others sucks on her nipples. "Ah~! Aahhh~!" She moaned as they continued thrusting.

Ero-Slime cummed down her throat, she drank it happily as he moved away, the other slimes quickened their pace sending her climax was coming. "Mmmm~ Ahhh~!" Neptune held onto the ground, Ero-Slime gently caressed her cheek as she did so, Neptune continued moaning loudly and soon cummed along with the slimes. Throughout the day she cummed one hundred and fifty seven times due to her being a goddess she could cum around two hundred times but all that cumming had made her very sleepy. "Mmmm~" Neptune moaned as she drifted off to sleep with Ero-Slime and the others slimes covering her.

Three months had passed since that day, Neptune had been known to have been dead or m.i.a goddess. No-one knew where she was nor did they intend to extend a search unit longer than four days. There was an underground cave and in this cave were blue slimes known as dogoos and purple slimes that had Neptune's hair color called Dogoes. Neptune had patted each of their heads and smiling as she had Ero-Slime by her feet. "Lady Neptune..thank you..because of you we were successful in reviving our race... unfortunately I'm sorry for what I did to you all this time." Neptune smiled and took her hood off showing she had blue hair and blue eyes now. "Aww don't worry, I enjoyed it. Really" Ero-Slime looked at her and blinked.

"Please allow me to repay you with the title Slime Queen.." Neptune smiled as she looked at the three hundred slimes she had and nods. "All hail the Slime Queen, Slime Heart!" Ero-Skime cheered, the Slimes cheered as well. Neptune giggled, Ero-Slime went over to Neptune "I will become apart of you so you can truly live up to your name.." Neptune tapped her chin and nods. "Do it!" Ero-,Slime nodded and went inside her becoming one. Neptune had noticed she grew four inches taller, she was currently 5'3', her hair grew a little past her shoulders, her eyes were a midnight purple color, her hair had went midnight purple as well with blue highlights. Her lips had turned blue as well as her fingernails. Neptune looked at her chest seeing as they grown to a c-36 size. "Cool" she said. Ero-Slimes voice came through her head "It is complete..you have all the abilities we slimes do Lady Neptune. Rest assured no one can harm you now."

Neptune smiled to herself as she looked at her loyal subjects as they took shapes of blue and purple citizens, separated by gender. Purple for females and blue for all eagerly waited for their new Cpu's orders "I want to tell you all there will be no more days when we're hiding underground or losing men!" The crowd cheered for her as she spoke. "we're going to take over gameindustri and make it into slime paradise!" She was praised by more cheering, claps and whistles. "And.. I feel like going home... Our first stop... will be Planeptune." All the slimes were cheering even louder. "I want you all to go over your fighting styles! Because we'll have to be ready to take on their ruling Cpu, Purple Sister." Neptune smiled as she went to the back of her room, a sinister grin spread across her face and her eyes had apparently lost a little purple in them.

I hope you like it! Hehe


	2. Gathering Resources

Hello my lovely readers! In case none of you noticed my great accomplishment, I have successfully done a crossover with a fellow Fanfiction author named Linda Gear and her great "Neptunia Hearts Volume 1"! Saga. Hurry up and read the entire saga there if you wish to see Slime Heart there! Without anything else to say, on with the story!

Chapter 02: Gathering Resources!

In the underground cave only a week has passed since Neptune became known as the Slime Heart CPU amongst her fellow slimes. She walked around to different parts of their underground base, they had many rooms in their cave, such as a kitchen, dinning room, living room, six hundred bedrooms, training areas and bathrooms. Neptune had her own private bathroom where no-one except for her was able to use it. looking at the purple and blue Dogoos as they all trained together with Spears and rocks as shields. "Keep it up you guys! If we do a good job there'll be plenty of victims bowing before us!" said Neptune as she walked to the kitchen area, checking my in on a particular green Dogoo lady who wandered to her cavern one day. Her name's Stacey, Neptune smiled as she patted Stacey's head. "Hey there Stacey!" she said in her usual cheerful tone, "how's our inventory going?" asked Neptune.

Stacey wore brown shorts with a dark blue long sleeve shirt on, her hair were in about my tail and her lime green eyes sparkled when she talked. "Lady Slime Heart!" said Stacey holding a cupboard in her hands. "It's not looking so we'll... we're running low on resources." said Stacey sighing. Neptune frowned a little as she looked around the cafe like kitchen. "What resources are we lowest on?" asked Neptune grinning "I'll be sure to pick some up when I go out." she finished. Stacey looked at the cupboard and counted each one then looked back at Neptune "We seem to be low on wood, cloth and food." said Stacey. Neptune had her arms crossed, listening to her and nods. "That won't be a problem!" said Neptune smiling with her hair flowing a little.

"I'll go into a different town and pick some up..but when I'm gone, no-one's allowed to go into Planeptune or any other nation without my consent, okay?" asked Neptune. Stacey stared at Neptune for a bit then nodded. "Of course Lady Slime Heart..is it because you used to know the people in these nation's that you don't want us advancing?" asked Stacey. Neptune swung her arms freely by her sides and gave a quick nod with a big smile. "Percisely, plus you guys aren't ready to face their armies yet. I'll take down their goddesses, so that won't be a problem!" and with that Neptune walked past all the rooms of the cave and out into a green grass field, she grabbed her cloak off a coat rack and left.

She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to go somewhere that had the most resources. "Hmmm…" said Neptune as the wind blew lightly, she threw her hood over her head and started out into a sprint, she enjoyed testing out her powers she had, it's what kept her alive so far. "Where's the wood?" asked Neptune as she continued walking, soon the day turned to evening and everything looked orange, Neptune was ready to give up until she stumbled upon a pile of wood and cloth just sitting there in then open. "All right score!" said Neptune as she dashed straight for it. Her eyes quickly looked around being sure it wasn't a trap and grabbed them then ran away. "my people will be so happy in found these just laying about in the open!" she giggled to herself.

In the distance behind her were a figure with two pig tails in her head and red eyes, she wore a black dress, she was holding a rifle in her hand and it was aimed directly at Neptune's way. "Target locked…" said Uni as she watched Slime Heart skip away. "Preparing to fire.." she continued. Neptune slowed her skipping with her hood still over her head, perfecting her face from anyone who might see her. Neptune adored having Stacey around since she shown up, it was like having a part of Vert there with her, except she didn't look at Stacey like that. "If I want to unite the monsters the best thing I can do is take down Neogear...right?" she asked herself. Neptune had stopped skipping and stood still, could she really bring herself to kill her own sister in cold blood? "There has to be another way I can do this.." a chill ran down Neptune's spine causing her to drop the supplies and look around cautiously, Uni watched her looked around, still unaware of who was under the hood.

Neptune looked in Uni's direction, she couldn't see Uni due to her being hidden behind bushes but she was sure to keep her face hidden. "Mm.." said Neptune turning north east and ran far from the supplies not wanting the watcher to find her hideout. Uni put her rifle away and sighed, pushing a comlink in her ear. "Hey, Noire I lost the target again, she keeps getting away...no..I didn't let her leave she just dropped it and ran..okay I'm in my way." Uni let it go and transformed and flew back to Lastation. Neptune was hiding behind a boulder, when she noticed Uni flew away she quickly did a quick scan of the area with her extra senses then went to retrieve the supplies and carry them to base.

I'm so sorry, I did a terrible job with explaining her powers! Next chapter you'll see a full display of what she has so far! Hehe


	3. Learning the basics

Here we go! Hehe i hope you all like this one tooooooo!

Chapter 1.7: Learning the basics

The blue sky had been beautiful as it always has, the sun beamed down in the perfect way mixed with the air for a perfect breeze. In Planeptune within the Basilicom there were a girl who wore white socks with green socks on, she too wore a long hoodie, it was white with purple linings going through it ,she had long purple hair that stopped halfway down her back, her eyes were purple as well, her name is Nepgear. The younger sister of the former goddess, Purple Heart. Nepgear's sitting in the living room with files spread over the table, she had seven empty cans of Nep Bull on the floor by her feet and a half empty can sitting on a stack of papers. It's been a week since Neptune went missing and her forces could only extend the search for another week before needing to return to their posts. "Oh Neptune..where are you?" she asked herself a bit sadly.

In the center of the Forest, some trees had been knocked down to make a circle, this circle was right feet long and wide, there were traps set, seven yards on the outside of the circle to alert them if any humans were coming. Neptune used this as a little outdoor activities area for her people. "Okay Ero Slime, I want to get some practice in with these new abilities. What are they?" asked Neptune, Ero slime projected himself in a spiritual form on the ground before Neptune, he hopped up and down. "You have many abilities but let's start with the basics. You're first ability is a speed increase, your natural speed has been increased by ten percent in your human form and twenty perfect in your goddess form." said Ero slime looking at Neptune. "Cool, I'll remember that." said Neptune tapping her foot against the ground before doing what was supposed to be a full out run across the field was only a jog.

Neptune breathed a little as she began running around with her new speed increase enjoying the boost greatly. "What's next?!" She called out to him. Ero slime sat on the ground watching. "Next is regeneration, you can heal cuts and bruises passively every fifty seconds, fatal wounds heal every five minutes." said Ero-slime. Neptune crossed her arms with a slight pout shaking her head in disbelief "Well what would I do if I couldn't last that long?" asked Neptune walking towards him, uncrossing her arms. "Not to worry Lady Slime Heart, that's why you're heal rate is so high. It'll try to regenerate some injured cells until the wound is healed." said Ero slime looking up at his goddess. Neptune stretched her arms up to the sky letting out a low yawn. "That makes sense, my speed could be used to get away if it cake to it." said Neptune taking a small step back.

"So I know about my speed increase, my regeneration rate and healing rate. Is there anything else?" She put her hands in her pockets again. Ero-Slime shook his head no while looking at her "There's much more. At least two other things." said Ero-slime bouncing over to her "There's your sight increase. You used to be able to see up to two and four blocks in both forms. Now in your human form you can see up to four blocks and when you transform you're able to see up to eight blocks." He finished. Neptune's eyes were sparkling with stars in her eyes, she giggled while getting into a salute pose. "Sir Ero-Slime i will scout the area for any threat!" She giggled, Ero-Slime bounced up and down laughing. "Very well Lieutenant Neptune." said Ero-slime. Neptune used her hands like binoculars and slowly looked around, she stared at a gap between the trees and squints her eyes, it was as Ero-Slime said.

She was able to see all the way to the beginning of the Forest. "Oooo!" She said astonished taking her hands down stopped squinting and it zoomed all the way back to her regular vision. "It looks amazing Ero-slime, this will come in handy when I need to go out." said Neptune as she twirled around a little. Ero-slime continued his bouncing as if he was laughing again. "What's next?" asked Neptune staring at him smiling. "Next and final lesson is your sonar sensing, it allows you to detect the entire area up to one hundred and fifty meters with a boost implant of ten extra meters. Basically you can sense sixty percent of the Forest." said Ero-slime as he stopped bouncing "How do i use it?" asked Neptune. "Well you just close your eyes and feel the vibrations through the ground." He instructed, she nodded closing her eyes while listening to him. "You'll see nothing, that's okay." said Ero-slime,

"Now imagine your very being is sleeping into thr ground, melting, melting, melting into the very earth itself, expanding.. expanding to the beginning of the Forest " finished Ero-slime. Neptune had her eyes continuously closed, she relaxed a little, feeling herself melting into the ground then traveling along the roots through every animal and tree, soon she was able to see the Forest but it was all dark shadows with a blue aura outlining every thing, the sun was white and the clouds were black. This became known to her as her sixth sense. She continued traveling the forest in her mind then stopped when seven red figure appeared in her vision, they were armed and looking around the forest. She filled and slowly opened her eyes to Ero-slime. "Did you see that?" she asked "those figures.. they're from Planeptune.." Ero-slime stared at her. "I did, for now its best we head home. They're probably looking for you again." said Ero-slime vanishing inside her again. Neptune gave a slight nod, turning to her right and ran over to a tree with a letter P on it. She uncovered the grass beneath it and fell in the hole, the grass brushed over in it's untainted spot before.

Back in Planeptune in the Basilicom, Histoire had float over to where Nepgear were, she noticed the young goddess were vast asleep with a total of twelve empty Nep bull cans resting by her feet. "Oh Nepgear... you're working really hard for your sister's sake aren't you..?" asked Histoire lowly as she brushed Nepgear's hair behind her ear. Nepgear groaned in her sleep, turning her head in the opposite direction of Histoire, remaining asleep. Histoire gave a low sigh, what sounded like an intercom was Nisa's voice in the radio. "Histoire, there's no sign of Neptune or any Dogoos here. Are you sure she's in this Forest?" asked Nisa. Histoire push the talk button on here as well. "Yes, this is the Forest.." just as she said that her head was hurting really badly, images flashed in her head of Dogoos over running Planeptune's town, she caught a glimpse of IF and Compa in a library saving some children and a final image of Purple Heart assisting Purple Sister in the crisis, and a certain blonde boy with an all black cloak on.

"Histoire,?" said Nisa through the com-links. Histoire blinked a little pushing the button "that's all for now, do a final sweep for today then come back." said Histoire, she ended the call as she whispered to herself. "What was that..just now..?" asked Histoire "a..vision..?"

How did you all like it? I really worked super hard on it hehe. Remember this took place one week after the first chapter/ Neptune becoming Slime Heart. And before chapter 2 where Uni/ crossover with Neptunia Hearts Volume 1 crossed over.


	4. Temptation

**Chapter 3: Uni's Confrontion**

The sky was dark and the stars were out, the wind blew lightly, carrying just the right breeze on this warm night. Birds hung out in trees feeding their babies. On the ground in the forest were none other than Neptune herself sitting around a campfire with Stacey and an astral projected Ero-Slime, they ate barbequed rabbit as they sat there in a circle. "Lady Slime Heart, what are we doing out here?" asked Stacey holding a cooked rabbit in her hands, she took a bite out of it. Stacey didn't necessarily need food to survive mostly water but she wanted to seem as normal as possible around Neptune. "Hmmm" said Neptune ripping the cooked rabbit's head off, tossing it to Ero-Slime who quickly dissolved the head. "We're relaxing while my people are training underground." said Neptune taking a big bite out the rabbit's back.

She chewed it thoroughly before swallowing it, it tasted magnificently great. "I know...but shouldn't you be over seeing their training?" asked Stacey putting her hands on her lap before taking another bite out her rabbit. "What if our people don't think you're doing a I good job..?" asked Stacey looking at Neptune, Neptune finished eating her rabbit tossing the rest to Ero-Slime who gracefully ate it. "I wouldn't worry about that. As of now there's someone over seeing their training for me. They'll report to me when they're done, so there's no need to worry about anything." said Neptune standing up off her seat. Stacey looked at Neptune as the orange flames danced on her clothes from the fire, the stars twinkled once again. "Yeah.. but .." said Stacey lowering her eyes lowly looking at the ground. Ero- Slime saw this and jumped up a little. "Don't worry Stacey, if it wasn't for Lady Slime Heart our race would have been extinct, I fully support her decisions and I hope you will as well." said Ero-Slime happily.

Stacey looked up at him, giving a slight smile and nods. "Yes. You're right, I wouldn't want to give her any bad vibes about me." said Stacey turning to Neptune who was smiling brightly making a peace sign with her right hand. "Lady Slime Heart, I will train just as hard as the others will and I promise to be of some use to you in your conquest." she bowed to Neptune shortly before standing up again. Neptune giggled putting her hands behind her head. "Well that's a relief, I can't wait to see what good things you'll-" Neptune stopped talking as a white flash appeared in front of her face, startled Neptune jumped back into a defensive state. "What the holy Nep was that?!" she asked. Stacey and Ero-Slime both exchanged looks of worry with one another then back to Neptune. "Lady Slime Heart?" said Stacey.

Ero-Slime stared at her, he wondered what she was thinking about. Neptune stayed in her defensive stance, the light flashed again, an image of a Trayvon Nimakaze appeared in her head, it appears she and this boy was very close seeing as they were having sex. "I...what am I seeing..? Eh...who is that I'm with?" said Neptune, the light flashed again before vanishing completely. Stacey put her hand on Neptune's shoulder, 'snap' were the sound of a twig breaking when Stacey approached her. Neptune looked at Stacey, slowly letting her guard down. "Lady Slime Heart, are you okay?" asked Stacey as Ero-Slime's astral form faded away. Neptune stared at Stacey with confusion and sadness in her face. "I..I'm fine Stacey, I'm just tired.." said Neptune.

Stacey smiled a little more, taking her hand off Neptune's shoulder. "Perhaps we should head to bed then." said Stacey taking two steps to her left, walking towards a tree that had an x carved into it. "It's best we do head to bed, our underground farm would need our care Neptune." said Ero-Slime disappearing from his astral projection. Neptune looked at Stacey's mind still clouded on who the boy was she seen. "I wonder if that person is trying to reach me right now.." mumbles Neptune following Stacey over to the tree, Stacey opened the entrance to their hideout and went inside. Neptune was about to go in herself but stopped when she heard someone say "Neptune, hold it." Neptune didn't budge but then again she didn't have to for she had already used a small slime ball to go inside the tree and change the entrance location at will.

"Who's this Neptune you speak of?" asked Neptune jokingly, turning around to see Uni aiming her rifle at her with a red bean sitting on her forehead. "Is this really necessary?" Uni kept her gun aimed at Neptune before lowering it. "No, I was just being cautious, just what the hell are you doing hanging around with these slimes? You have a nation to run don't you? You better get back to it." said Uni putting her rifle away "A nation to run? I actually thought about starting my own nation, Uni. A new Nation, one made for monsters and turns humans around." said Neptune raising her hands to the sky. "What are you saying Neptune? Nepgear's been worried sick about you, haven't you done enough dam-" Uni was cut off mid sentence by Neptune, she grabbed the girl in a tight hug, then quickly kissed her deeply and passionately.

All Uni could do was blush darkly, she would have swung her arms or pushed her off but this was something she didn't see coming. The kiss lasted for a bit before Neptune finally let the girl go for air. "There, now that's much better." said Neptune slowly releasing her from her grip. "U-um..w-what was that?!" asked Uni putting her hand over her mouth. "I kissed you but first, did you tell anyone where I was?" said Neptune caressing Uni's cheek. Uni blushed and shook her head no "O-Of course not, I merely came here on my own." said Uni, Neputune gave a low sigh and gently pushed Uni back from her. "Good, don't tell anyone you know where I am or I won't show you any mercy next time." said Neptune winking then running off into the night, Uni only stared at her as she soon became a dark shadow and then lost into the trees.

Uni still blushing and quickly wiped her mouth, turning from the tree she was and can out the forest. She wanted Neptune to return to Planeptune not just for her sake but for Noire, Nepgear and Histoire's sake as well. "Neptune.." said Uni transforming into Black Sister, taking off to the sky to Lastation. "Just what the hell are you planning.."

**How did you like that?, Better I hope hehe. The next one will continue their conquest for Planeptune Arc! I hope your as excited as I am hehe**


End file.
